Sins on a Tiled Floor
by Yozora Megami
Summary: Aerith is awaiting Sora's arrival while she is taking a shower. An unexpected knock on the bathroom door turns into a wet mess in this suspensefull story!


It was quiet around the hollow bastion. No heartless were approaching at the time and it was quite boring and empty. Aerith braided her hair and then went to the kitchen to make some tea while she awaited the arrival of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Yuffie and Leon were asleep as usual in their own separate rooms so Aerith went to take a quick shower.

"I wonder when Leon will be back." She mumbled, taking her dress off. Her large breasts each fitted with a tiny pink nipple bounced out over the dress that had kept them incased for a long time. Aerith crept into the shower and laid back as the warm water sprinkled over her. She sighed when suddenly she heard a knock on the bathroom door. Aerith didn't know who it could be so she just yelled out, "I'm taking a shower!" She laid back and closed her eyes when suddenly the person knocked on the door again. She walked out of the shower and wrapped a robe around her bare, wet body. Her breasts bounced as she stomped to open the door.

Aerith clasped the handle of the door and slowly opened it. Suddenly Leon burst in, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently. She was pushed up against the wall as he slipped off her robe to reveal her very bouncy bust. He kissed her quite viciously and then ran his tongue down her neck. His lips brushed against Aerith's nipple. She quivered as she was overwhelmed with shock at why Leon would choose to do it with her now, in the morning. Leon sucked hard at her nipple.

"Aerith… I love you." He moaned. Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck as he suckled onto her now cherry red nipple.

"I… love you too." Aerith blushed as Leon pressed his finger on top of her clit. She took off his shirt and saw that his penis was erecting out of his boxers. Leon pressed down hard and began to rub her as a liquid was secreted from her vagina. Aerith moaned as Leon kissed her and rubbed her very roughly. He then spread his fingers above her vagina and stuck in his middle finger as Aerith moaned in pleasure.

"I always wanted to wrap my hot mouth around your breast ever since we met." Leon said, shoving his finger in and out of her hole. Their tongues wrapped around each other.

"Yuffie will wake up… soon." Aerith wrapped her legs around Leon's lower back as he yanked his erection out of his boxers. He felt his erection brush against Aerith's sweet and wet vagina. "This is one keyhole Sora can't touch." He then shoved his penis inside of her and began to move up and down. Aerith yelped in pleasure as many moans were filling up the Hollow Bastion. He moved his penis in and out quickly as Aerith rubbed herself. The whole floor was filled with Aerith's vaginal liquids.

"Aerith, I think soon I'll-" Leon yelled before he could finish his sentence, a white liquid ejaculated inside of Aerith. Aerith squealed in pleasure as she had an enormous orgasm. Her toes curled and she giggled and moaned in total satisfaction. It was as if worms were crawling inside of her stomach.

"Sora will come soon… you don't want him to hear us, do you?" Aerith kissed Leon.

"Don't worry this will all be over by then." He lay back as his penis stood tall above him. Aerith crawled over to him and licked his erection like a playful kitten. She wrapped her lips around his moist penis and moved her mouth up and down. She licked him everywhere as he groaned.

"Suck me Aerith… very hard." He said, holding her head as she made slurping noises while sucking his penis clean. She then rubbed her tits against his erection and crawled over him. His penis brushed against her stomach and then sprung out. She kissed him gently as he rubbed her dripping clit.

"Leon…" Aerith smiled and he smiled back. Aerith then stood up and was hovered on top of his erection. She swiftly sat down as it entered he vagina with a driving force. "Ah… Leon…" She bounced up and down on his penis as he yelled.

"Ah… uh…" He held her bouncing breasts in his hand as she moved in a circular motion. Aerith removed her vagina from his penis as a bridge of warm liquids formed in between them. Leon got up as Aerith held up her breasts. Leon squeezed his penis in between her tits as she rubbed his erection in between.

"How does that feel?" She asked.

"So… good…" He moaned. "I think I'm going to…" Suddenly a blast of cum flew above her head and rained down on the two of them like snow. Leon was groaning loudly as Yuffie awoke to the sound of a doorbell. She got up quickly and went to answer the door to see that it was Sora and the gang.

"How are you guys? It's been a while. I think Aerith and Leon are awake… let me go find them." Yuffie smiled.

"Okay." Sora gave her a cheesy smile. Suddenly they all heard a painful moan. "Aerith! Is she okay? We have to go help her!" Sora ran up the stairs and followed the sounds that he was hearing. Goofy and Donald followed. Yuffie could hear the sounds too, and knew exactly what was going on.

"Wait, Sora! Don't go in there!" She ran after him. Sora heard another painful cry from Aerith and then swung the bathroom door open. Sora was hit with such a shock that he fainted. Aerith was laid back as Leon's penis was inside of her vagina. Donald was just about to look into the bathroom when Yuffie shut it closed.

"What are they thinking?" Yuffie sighed.

"That was… Sora…" Aerith said, getting up and stepping into the shower. The warm water ran down her private as she washed off. "He saw us both."

"I know… What are we going to do?" Leon said as Aerith handed him the shower faucet. He sprayed at his wet area.

"We can just tell him that a heartless attacked him and he was knocked unconscious." Aerith grabbed Leon's penis and kissed his lips. "He'll never say anything about it anyway." She jerked his erection back as he groaned.

"You're probably right." Leon grabbed Aerith's thighs and opened her legs wide. He shoved his penis into her as they both moaned in pleasure. He shoved it in and out into her very tight hole.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Donald asked.

"Nothing…!" Yuffie scooted Donald and Goofy outside and hurtled the fainted Sora out the door as well. She shut the door closed and fell down onto her knees. "That was close. Let them have their privacy." Yuffie smiled. She ignored the continued moans and went into the kitchen to have a cup of tea. Suddenly, Cloud walked into the kitchen and greeted her. _Perhaps it will be my turn soon_… She thought.

The End


End file.
